This invention relates generally to shelving devices, and more specifically to a shelving apparatus which is especially useful in the medical office and hospital environment.
Today's medical office and hospital environment includes an extraordinary amount of personal protection equipment including, but not limited to, examination gloves, face masks, protection gowns, and hand wash along with the traditional medical supplies including bandages of varying sizes and topically applied treatments, for example, alcohol wipes, ointments, and other cleansing solutions. Traditionally, at least some of these products are prepackaged, for example, with 100 bandages in a box or 50 alcohol wipes in a dispenser. These prepackaged products have been stored for usage in a cabinet or on a counter. However, with the ever increasing amount of such medical supplies, cabinet and counter space is at a premium. In addition, due to ever increasing time constraints being placed on medical practitioners, convenience and ease of access is becoming more important.